Movie Weekend
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Booth has a surprise for Brennan making her leave early from work. What could he possible have planned for the mother of his unborn child? Written for 'Baby Moon' challenge on Bonesology.


Angela was working on a reconstruction of a person from limbo when her phone rang. She answered and turned to continue working until she heard Booth's voice, making her stop, confused as to why he was calling her.

"Angela, could you do something for me?"

"Booth? What's going on?"

"I need your opinion on something."

"Okay?" She sat back in her chair wondering what was going on. "What's up?"

"You know me and Bones… we've been working a lot lately."

"Non-stop is more like it."

"Yeah, well Bones, she needs a break so I got things arranged so we have the weekend off. Well as far as the FBI are concerned."

"That's a great idea. What do you need me for?"

"I need your opinion on how to get Bones to go home early today." Angela smiled.

"I'll talk to her; you just set up what you want."

"I still have to call Cam."

"Don't worry about it. If anyone calls you about work or anything, tell them to talk to me. You two deserve at least a weekend to relax and have a baby moon."

"A what?"

"A little time alone before the baby."

"Right. Well thanks, Angela."

"No problem. Have fun with your baby moon." She smiled as she hung up and then started on her way to find Brennan

Brennan looked up from her papers as her office door opened and Angela walked in with a small smile before sitting on the couch beside her.

"What is it Angela? I have a lot of papers to go through for the grad students."

"Sweetie, you need to go home."

"What? Why? Did something happen?" Brennan was slightly worried but her friend continued to smile.

"No, but you really just need to go home."

"Ange I have work to do."

"I know, but Bren, this is more important than looking over grand student papers. You can do that on Monday, it's not going to end the world if you go home early one Friday."

"It's only one in the afternoon."

"I know, just trust me. Go home. It will be well worth it."

"Did Booth put you into this?"

"Up to, it's did Booth put me up to this. And not really."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he was asking my opinion and I offered to help."

"Help make me go home?" She asked trying to understand the situation.

"Yeah. Sweetie, pack up your stuff and go home. Leave everything about work, here and just go be with Booth for a while. I mean you're due in less than a month. Don't you want some time alone with Booth with just you and him, no dead bodies, no murder, no work, and no worries?"

"We spend time together every night, just he and i."

"No sweetie this is called a Baby moon. It's the last little vacation that a couple have before they have a baby and can't travel or do anything as just a couple for a while after. Just go with me on this one and go home." Brennan looked at her a minute then sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She said putting the papers on the table in front of the couch and pushing herself to her feet. "Fine, you and Booth can have this one." She walked to her desk to put some things away.

"You won't regret listening to us." Angela smiled and kissed her friend's cheek before leaving. Brennan gave a small smile as she called Booth to pick her up.

"Close your eyes, Bones." Booth said as they stopped outside his apartment door.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." He said as she gave a small smile and covered her eyes. "No peeking." He said unlocking the door and leading her down the hallway to the living room. "Okay, open your eyes." Brennan uncovered her eyes seeing their new, very large TV resting on the floor, there was grilled cheese on plates on the table with a beer and a glass of water and the lights were dimmed. "Figured we'd start a relaxing weekend with a movie night. We need to get you up to date with some of these films."

"Like what?" She asked as she turned to face him with a small smile stuck on her face.

"Figured we'd start with some of the old ones you like and work our way up." He took a step closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as her phone rang. Brennan pulled it from her pocket and looked at the caller id as Booth grabbed it from her.

"Booth." She complained.

"I know you like to change after work; I'll see what she wants." He smirked placing a quick kiss on her lips before she shook her head and walked into the bedroom. "What is so important Cam?" Booth answered.

"Just wondering where she is, but I assume you are at your office working on something."

"Talk to Angela." He said before hanging up and turning the phone off before putting it with his phone he had turned off when he picked Brennan up at the lab. Brennan walked back out in sweatpants and one of his big FBI shirts as she sat on the couch. He flipped his shoes off and sat down beside her, starting the first black and white film as they ate.

It wasn't long before Booth crossed his ankles on the table and laid back on the couch as Brennan pulled her feet under her. He reached out and pulled her to him, and saw a smile on her face as she leaned closer. Their lips met and a spark flew through their bodies. Pulling apart, they could just look into the others eyes with smiles before Brennan shifted to relax into his side.

"How was your day with the squints?" He asked softly kissing the top of her head.

"Angela said that the time we are spending together this weekend should be away from work, but I was able to identify three sets of remains from bone storage." She said shifting again to be able to look up at him.

"That's good, now we can sit back and relax for the weekend."

"What will we do?"

"Well we have Movies tonight; we can sleep in tomorrow and do whatever you want."

"I do enjoy watching Movies like this."

"Then that's what we'll do." He smiled at her. "We'll make the weekend on big movie night, we'll have a movie weekend. No worries about anything."

"What if we get a case?"

"I have everything worked out. No cases, no calls, no murders, no bodies, no work at all, just you and me, the entire weekend, doing whatever we want." She smiled relaxing back into his side with his arm wrapped around her, resting his hand on her eight-month pregnant belly. "Enjoying the time alone before the baby is born."

"I think this is a very good idea. I enjoy watching these movies, and you are right. We will not have much time to ourselves once the baby is born."

"So let's watch movies and just enjoy the time we have left." She nodded and smiled as she felt Booth kiss the top of her head once again before settling with his cheek resting on the spot and their focus turned back to the movie, cuddled together on the couch just loving the time to themselves.


End file.
